Loving and Learning
by taikopigeon
Summary: When Stacy and Coltrane have a fight, they won't speak to each other. With Prom quickly approaching, they decide to ask separate people to the prom. Will they ever be able to mend their relationship? Or will they be separated further more?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Tis me again! A few weeks after my return, I'm back once again with another story.**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN _Phineas and Ferb_, they belong to Disney**

**A/N: I DO OWN MY OC'S**

**A/N: Enjoy! Depending on how many reviews this gets, I'll see about continuing it.**

* * *

"Augh! You're despicable!" a female voice shouted, breaking the happy murmuring that usually filled the lunch time crowds.

"Me? I'm not the one who's been making lame excuses to miss a date night!" a male voice countered.

At this point, many of the students turned to look at the unfolding commotion. What they saw was Stacy Hirano and her boyfriend, Coltrane. The two were locked in a heated argument, as they had always been in the recent months.

"Well it's not my fault that I'm trying to help my best friend!" Stacy countered, growing considerably irritated.

"I don't care if you're trying to help your best friend or not, you're focusing more on her than you are on me! On us!" he shouted back.

"Well at least I make time for you once in a while! At least I'm not acting childish whenever something doesn't go my way and just ignore my texts!"

"_I_ ignore _your_ texts?" Coltrane cried in disbelief, "_You_ always ignore _my_ texts. I swear, you always find more time for your girlfriend, and leave nothing for the guy who's tried to been there for you!"

"You know what?"  
"What?"

"I'm done!" Stacy shouted, storming out of the building. "We're through!"

"That makes two of us!" Coltrane retorted, heading through the opposite exit.

As this conspired, Jeremy and Candace stared on listlessly. Both were in shock and didn't know what else to say.

"Should we?" Candace asked.

Jeremy nodded, and they left to try to talk the two of them out of it.

* * *

As Candace steadily wandered the halls of Danville High, she couldn't find Stacy in her usual hangout spots. She was about to look outside when she heard some sobbing coming from the locker room in the gym. The PE class had already left for their daily routine, leaving the room a perfect place for anyone who didn't want to be found. Candace cautiously entered the locker room and saw Stacy with her head in her hands, sobbing furiously.

"Stace? You ok?" Candace asked.

Stacy stopped crying and looked up. Her eyes were bloodshot and her mascara was running.

"What do you think?" Stacy lamented. "I look terrible!"

'No, no you don't." Candace comforted, "You just look like you're having a rough day. That's all."

Stacy didn't respond and just continued sniffling.

"So, I get that you're mad at Coltrane…but why? I'm kinda confused. You just started growing more distant a couple of months ago."

"Well, it's just that he acts like a child and throws a temper tantrum every time I go and help you out with your 'busts'. He's angry because I've been ignoring him."

"Ok…" Candace nodded.

"And instead of being there when I need him, he's too busy getting back at me for ignoring him by ignoring me! It's so stupid!"

"Oh…well, I mean, he's kinda right. It is my fault. I'm…"

"No, it's not Candace. I'm being a good friend and supporting you."  
"But…" Candace began, in hopes of convincing her otherwise.

"No."

"Well, ok, but…is there a chance that you and him could probably talk it over?"

Stacy shook her head fervently.

"But…why not? I mean it's…"

"No! I'm sick and tired of him always acting so childish! I mean, grow up already!"

"Ok…what are you going to do now then?" she asked.

"Well…I…I really don't know. I guess I could move on."

Stacy paused for a second. Candace shot her a confused look.

"Stace?" she asked.

"When's prom?"

"Uhh…in two weeks. Why….oh." Candace realized.

"Oh no!" Stacy panicked. "Wh…what am I going to do? I…I don't have a date to the prom and I can't be the only one there without a date…that…that'd be scandalous!"

"Stace there are a lot of people who don't go to the prom without a date." Candace attempted to assure, but her assurances fell upon deaf ears.

"I…I gotta go find a date!" she shouted, rushing out of the locker room.

Candace sat in stunned silence.

_What just happened?_, she thought to herself

Suddenly, her phone rang, breaking the silence and startling poor Candace. She fumbled through her pocket to find it. She finally answered it, still shaking from the sudden break in the silence.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, it's me." A voice answered on the other end.

"Hi Jeremy," Candace sighed.

"Sounds like your talk went as well as mine did," Jeremy joked.

"Yeah…it…it went well…"

"Did your conversation end with rushing for a prom date?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah…"

"So…what now?"

"I…I don't know…I guess we'll see tomorrow." Candace sighed.

Jeremy chuckled, "Yeah…ok, well…we're going to find a way to fix it one way or another. So, I'm gonna go and I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

Candace smiled widely, even though he couldn't see her. "I love you too."

As Candace hung up the phone, she sighed heavily. She honestly didn't know what would happen. She hoped that those two wouldn't do anything stupid. Oh well, I guess she had to wait until tomorrow. Her thoughts wandered to her brother's and what they were going to be up to this afternoon. Oh well, the day was still young, and tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? Reviews! Like I said, we'll see how well this first chapter does before I will consider continuing it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Folks! I'm back again with Chapter 2!**

**A/N: You know the drill, I DO NOT OWN _Phineas and Ferb_**

**A/N: I DO OWN Ben and Kristin**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

Candace got off the bus and rushed to her first period Social Studies class. The bus was late due to an accident on the street that took a good 15 minutes to clear. She dashed into her seat, seconds before the bell rang. She breathed a sigh of relief as she sank in her seat. As the teacher began her lecture about the history of domestic violence, she heard a soft giggle erupt from behind her. Candace quickly turned to find Stacy on her phone.

"Stace!" she whispered, hoping not to attract any unwanted attention from the teacher. But her whispers fell upon deaf ears. Candace sighed heavily.

"Stacy!" she tried again.

Stacy shook her head, snapping her out of the world her phone had to offer her.

"Sorry," she apologized meekly.

"What's so funny?" Candace asked curiously, still keeping her voice barely audible.

"Well, I finally got a prom date!" she whispered excitedly, a wide grin across her face.

"Oh wow, that's great Stace!"

"Yeah, I know, this is going to be so much fun!"

"I bet! But…who is it?" Candace asked curiously.

"Oh, it's Ben."

"_What_?" Candace shouted, startling the class.

Candace quickly covered her mouth.

"Ms. Flynn, is there something you want to share with the class?" the teacher asked.

"Sorry…I…I was just surprised about that statistic," she answered meekly.

Satisfied with her explanation, the teacher turned around and continued lecturing.

"Are you serious?" Candace exclaimed quietly, "You know Ben just as well as I do, and he hates those kinds of things!"

"I know, but, come on, I was desperate. Everyone else was taken, and he just happened to be the only guy who was A: Single and B: Not going to Prom. Plus, you gotta admit, he's kinda cute."

Candace sighed heavily. She knew something was up. Now Benjamin Cho was one of the friends she would talk to often. In the two years they had known each other, they had grown somewhat close. This was mainly because he would be the only one to listen on about her teenage romance issues. And in that time, she knew the 18 year-old Asian-American male would never be caught dead at a dance. Heck, he even skipped homecoming and Sadie's, even though he was asked! She had to get to the bottom of it, and quickly. She quickly took her phone out and sent a text to Ben,

_Need to talk to you at lunch, _she texted.

A few seconds later, her phone vibrated. She quickly checked it.

_K. Will be at Orquestra lockers, _the reply read.

Candace closed her phone. As the hours passed, Candace could barely wait to get out of her 4th period class. As soon as the bell rang, she flew out of the classroom like a jet. She rushed her way down the hallway and made a left into the music building. The Music Building was a fairly small structure with three enlarged classrooms complete with lockers, white boards, and practice rooms. Candace followed the signs to the Orchestra hall, where students were just getting out of class. She pushed her way past the kids to Ben, the Asian-American teenager in a grey polo and Jeans. He twirled his large cello around as he conversed with another familiar Caucasian teen with sandy hair, a t-shirt and Jeans, George Stanton.

"Thanks George, I'll see you in a few." He called, ending his conversation with the sandy-haired teen.

He smiled as Candace walked up to his locker.

"What's up Candace?" he asked, plucking a few notes on his strings.

Candace looked around to ensure that they were alone before continuing

"So…Stacy told me that you were going with her to prom. Is…is that true?"

Ben nodded, "Yeah."

"Why? I thought you absolutely hated dances." Candace pressed.

Ben shrugged, "You know, I really can't tell yah that. Honestly I was going to pass on her on her offer."

"What stopped you then?"

"Honestly, I think it's just the fact that I'm too nice. Plus, I realized the reason why she was asking me."

"Why?"

"Well, a girl like her wouldn't be caught dead at Prom by herself. Since, well…you know…"

"Oh, so you heard about her and…"

"Yeah, I did. I'm hoping that this is just a mistake and that she and Coltrane'll be back before Prom."

"So do I," Candace muttered.

Ben looked to his watch.

"Sorry Candace, I have quartet practice in a few, just give me a call after school. I'll talk to Stacy after school, see if I can get her to change her mind."

"Alright, Thanks Ben. Have fun with your quartet…thingy."

Ben Chuckled, "Thanks Candace, try not to worry too much, eh?"

Candace giggled, "I won't."

She made her way out of the music building and into the cafeteria. She managed to get about 3 feet in the cafeteria before she noticed something different. There was a new face at her table. The girl had tan skin and jet black hair. When she smiled, her teeth were as white as pearls. Candace carefully took a seat next to Jeremy, who gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Who is she?" Candace whispered.

"Oh, that's Kristin." He answered.

"Oh, but why is she…"

"She's Coltrane's new prom date."

Candace watched in shock as Coltrane and Kristin flirted with each other in a push-and-pull motion. A large knot formed in the pit of her stomach. With each passing moment, she felt that she would never get Stacy and Coltrane to get back together.

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? REVIEWS! Chapter 3 is on it's way**

**A/N: I'm probably going to make this a short story and keep it relatively simple.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. I'm going to try my best to cut this story short, as I have another story I really want to publish.**

**A/N: You know the drill, I DON'T OWN _Phineas and Ferb_**

**A/N: I DO OWN MY OC'S**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

"I heard." The voice on the other end of the line observed.

"What are we gonna do Ben? Those two are never gonna get back together at this rate.." Candace sighed as she reclined on her couch.

"It's a delicate situation. I tried my best to talk to Stacy today, but, instead, she took me to the mall where we spent 40 minutes picking something that would match with her dress. So, you can imagine how the rest of my day was." Ben lamented.

Candace giggled, "regretting your decision now?"

"A man can only do so much." Ben countered.

"So what now?"

"I…I don't know. I'd say since Prom is a good week and half away, you and Jeremy should be focusing on your plans for the dance. We'll try again as soon as it's over."

"Oh jeez, I almost forgot. Thanks for the reminder Ben."

"You're welcome. Now, I'm gonna head off, that duet piece isn't going to play itself."

"Alright, thanks Ben." Candace sighed, hanging up.

What was she going to do? Even though she didn't want to give up on Stacy and Coltrane, she was afraid that if she didn't plan for Prom, there'd be problems with her own relationship. She decided to leave things up to fate. She dialed her boyfriend's number. She was going to make this prom a perfect night for them. She silently hoped that nothing would go wrong, but something in her gut told her otherwise…

* * *

After days of hard planning, the night of Prom finally fell upon the seniors. Candace and Stacy spent their day hurriedly having their hair done by Bobbi Fabulous, who's salon was swamped by the dozens of other girls hoping to get their hair done in time for prom. Later, they spent most of their time doing make-up and nails, and fitting their dresses.

After hours of endless preparation, only 30 minutes were left before prom and Jeremy and Ben sat at the base of the stairwell in the Flynn Fletcher home. Their part of the picture craze over, the two men had to pass the time talking about whatever they could think of while the ladies and their families continued snapping memories for generations to remember. Jeremy was dressed in a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath and a green tie. Ben, on the other hand was dressed in a black suit, the only variation being that he was wearing a black dress shirt and tie. They sat on the front stairs listlessly, passing time with idle conversation.

"So are you going to head into the music business after College?' Ben asked staring into his watch.

Jeremy shrugged, "Probably, but I at least want to get a degree in something before I go."

Ben nodded, "Always a good idea."

"How about you? What do you want to do after college?" Jeremy asked, staring off into the sunset.

"Well…that's a toughie Jeremy. I'm probably just going to be one of those behavioral analysts you see on those crime dramas," Ben answered distractedly, "Maybe capture a few of those serial killers."

Jeremy turned to look at him. "That's pretty cool."

Ben shrugged, "I guess, but nothing's ever engraved in stone."

"You got that right," Jeremy muttered.

They heard the door open behind them and they turned their heads to find Stacy and Candace waving goodbye to their families. Candace's dress was a long and flowing satin dress that flowed perfectly down to her ankles. Her orange hair was done in silky curls. Her corsage was a beautiful bouquet of roses and pink flowers. Stacy on the other hand had a long and flowing sapphire blue dress. Her hair was done in a swept-away wavy hair fashion. Her corsage was a bouquet of purple orchids and violets.

The gentlemen smiled at their dates.

"Ready to go?" Jeremy asked, taking Candace's arm.

Stacy nodded and took Ben's arm. The 4 of them made their way to Jeremy's car, and with that, they were off to the prom.

Stacy sighed heavily as Jeremy drove them to the dance. She stared out of the windows as the trees and cars flew past. She stared back at Ben and asked herself if she really liked him. I mean, if he was going to be her replacement for Coltrane, she had to be honest with herself at least. Ben was a really cute and funny guy, as well as very caring and understanding. However, it was just that he didn't have Coltrane's smile or sense of humor, or dashing good looks. Stacy didn't want to admit it, but maybe asking Ben to the prom was a big mistake. She did miss Coltrane a whole lot, and silently she hoped that he missed her too.

* * *

**A/N: Lame ending, I know, and I must sincerely apologize, but I promise to resolve it soon. Very soon. **

**A/N: Look forward to Chapter 4 and a possible epilogue!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hello folks, I'm back again, this story is coming to an end. This wasn't one of my best works, however, I will do my best to make it up to you.**

**A/N: You know the drill, I DO NOT OWN _Phineas and Ferb_**

**A/N: I DO OWN MY OC'S**

* * *

Jeremy managed to pull up to the parking lot of the venue 5 minutes before the doors were set to open. They got out and into the line. The Principal came out and greeted the students, reciting the rules once more before he threw the doors open. With that, a flood of students rushed through, checking their names off of the sign-in sheet before mingling.

The dance hall was a bit chaotic as groups of students attempted to find their friends and claim tables so that Prom would be less awkward. Ben followed Jeremy as he sat with his close circle of friends. However, what Stacy failed to realize was that Coltrane and Jeremy were still friends. She got somewhat of a nasty surprise when she noticed Coltrane, dressed in his cream colored tuxedo with the same tan-skinned girl that Candace had seen earlier. The girl was in

"Err…" Stacy muttered silently.

"May we?" Ben asked, pointing to the seat next to the young lady's.

The girl smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," Ben smiled, as he seated Stacy first.

"You know, I never did catch your name, but I have seen you in my classes." Ben commented, settling into his seat.

"Oh, I'm Kristin Cruz."

"Kristin! I'm really sorry! I'm terrible with names."

"That's fine," Kristin smiled.

As they sat and chatted, Stacy couldn't help but stare at Coltrane. He sure looked handsome in his tuxedo. As the chaperone called their table up to get food, Stacy wasn't aware of her surroundings and accidentally tripped over someone's foot. She was about to fall before someone caught her. She was about to thank the person, but stopped when she looked up to see Coltrane. She felt a blush fall across her face.

"You ok?" he asked, helping her up.

Stacy made no audible response and just nodded her head. Coltrane chuckled.

They made their way to the food line as the servers asked each student what they wanted on their plate.

"Alright. How have you been?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Good," Stacy muttered, "You?"

"Good." Coltrane muttered.

They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes before Coltrane spoke up, surprising Stacy.

"Look…about the past few weeks…I…I just wanted…"

Coltrane didn't get to finish his thought as his turn in line was next. Stacy stood there in shock. Was Coltrane really? No, it couldn't be. She pinched herself to make sure that it wasn't a dream. Sure enough it wasn't. She grabbed her plate and made her way through the line. As they ate their dinner, Stacy didn't feel hungry. She was still thinking about what Coltrane was saying. Did that mean anything? A hand on her shoulder momentarily interrupted her thoughts.

"You ok?" Ben asked, a tone of concern inflected in his voice.

"y..yeah…"Stacy lied.

Ben frowned for a moment and nodded his head, continuing with his dinner.

After dinner was finished, the DJ called everyone to the Dance floor. Stacy heard ben let out an audible sigh. She watched as he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"I hate dancing!" he shouted over the music, "But I'll give it a try!"

She began to laugh as she watched him dance. He wasn't half bad at dancing, but he sure did look silly.

Coltrane watched from afar as he and Kristin Danced. Stacy looked like she was having a lot of fun. Boy did he miss her smile. As he continued dancing, his thoughts shifted away from the dance and to the times that he and Stacy actually had fun. The great times when they'd sit and chat about everything. He missed everything about her. He'd remember the cute way she'd twiddle her thumbs when she was nervous. He'd remember how beautiful she was when they were together. And as the DJ began playing a sweet romantic song for the slow dance, something in him snapped.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized quickly, leaving a confused Kristin and moving over to where Stacy and Ben were.

"Can I cut in?" he asked quickly.

Ben eyed him curiously, but nodded after a few seconds of thought.

"Thanks," he continued, taking Stacy into his arms.

Stacy didn't know what to say. She was in so much shock, she couldn't open her mouth to ask Coltrane what he was doing.

"Just…just…let me tell you one thing."

Stacy didn't say anything.

"Look…Stacy…we've been dating since the summer of Sophomore year. And all that time until now…we've always had some great times. We'd talk, we'd sing, we'd play games, we'd take part in Phineas and Ferb's crazy inventions. Heck, we'd do almost anything. And all that time…I've been blind as to what you really meant to me. I…I was so frustrated with the fact that you were busy hanging out with Candace lately that…that I…I just didn't want to be left alone. You know what my life's like…my parents are at work 24/7 and I've been on my own for most of my life. And…and I…"

Stacy sushed him at that point and smiled. As the music climaxed, she drew Coltrane in for a passionate kiss. They locked lips for a good 10 seconds, but Coltrane wasn't counting. To him, time passed in slow-motion, as if the world around him didn't matter. When they released.

"Wh…" he stuttered.

"Look, I should be the one saying sorry." She interrupted. "I was more focused on helping my best friend with her busting missions, I almost forgot about you from time to time. Honestly, I was just too tired to talk to anyone…and…and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ignoring you."

"So…I…I guess this means we…"

"It does." Stacy smiled.

With that they kissed once more. However, it wasn't as long this time as they felt a few pairs of eyes staring at them. They looked up to see Candace, Jeremy, and Ben staring.

"Awww…" Candace smiled.

Jeremy gave Coltrane the thumbs up while Ben made a heart with his hand.

Coltrane chuckled and was about to counter their joke, but Stacy already pulled him in for another kiss.

"That's so sweet!" Candace exclaimed in glee.

"Looks like they got back together without our help." Jeremy commented.

"Yep." Ben continued.

"You gonna be ok?" Jeremy asked, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Of course. I knew it wouldn't last long." Ben assured. "But…I'm not sure Coltrane's date will be."

Jeremy and Candace exchanged worried glances and looked back at the table. They saw Kristin at the table, her head buried in her arms.

"Oh…" Candace commented.

"Don't worry guys, I got this." Ben assured, "Enjoy yourselves."

Candace and Jeremy exchanged concerned looks, but shrugged. They knew Ben well enough to trust that he had things under control. They watched as Ben walked towards Kristin's table.

"I hope everything's ok." Candace worried.

"It will be. We can trust Ben can't we?" Jeremy asked.

Candace smiled, "Yes. Yes we can."

"I love you." Jeremy continued, his voice a little softer.

Candace said nothing and pulled him in for a passionate, yet brief kiss.

"I love you too." She smiled.

Kristin couldn't believe it. How could she not have seen this coming? She knew it was almost too good to be true, a guy like Coltrane? Please, she should have known it was just a dream. She wiped the tears falling from her eyes. Disgraced, she figured she should just go home. But, she felt something being put over her shoulders. She looked down to see a black coat covering her exposed shoulders. She looked up to find Ben looking at her with concern.

"You ok?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Y…yeah." Kristin muttered, "I'm fine."

Ben shot her an unconvinced look. Kristin tried to look for more excuses to prove that she was fine, but nothing phased Ben.

"I don't blame you," he finally said, ending the dirty looks, "I know how much you liked him."

Kristin sighed heavily, "How could I be so stupid?"

"Kristin, you weren't being stupid. That's just love. You fell for him, and he broke your heart. We've all experienced it before, even me."

Kristin sighed once more and said nothing. She wasn't finished beating herself up yet in her head.

"Look," Ben continued, getting on one knee, "I get it. We don't know each other that well. Heck, I just remembered your name after years. But if it's one thing I can't stand, it's the fact that there's someone crying her eyes out on one of the supposedly happiest times of your High School careers. I get that you don't have to trust me now, but let me at least help you feel better."

She looked into his big brown eyes and could tell he was genuine in his attempts.

"Trust me, I hate seeing people cry, it just gets me all depressed and stuff, and if I wanted to be depressed and stuff, I'd listen to a country song, sit on my couch and watch the _Notebook_ or Bambi's mother die." He continued.

Kristin giggled and let out a beautiful smile.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Ben exclaimed, almost startling Kristin. "That's what I love to see, a big smile on your face and no more tears. It makes for a perfect day in my book."

Kristin smiled, "Yeah…I guess it does."

Ben looked to his watch, there was a good 15 minutes left before the dance was over.

"You wanna ditch and get some coffee? If not, I can take you home." He offered.

Kristin looked back to Coltrane and Stacy, who were still dancing. She decided to throw caution to the wind. She'd never hear from him back, nor did she want to. She nodded with a bright smile, and followed Ben out of the Dance hall. Maybe tonight wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, the epilogue is coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Epilogue

**A/N: Well folks, thanks for the support for this story! I'll make sure to get my newest work up in a few days.**

**A/N: You know the drill, I DO NOT OWN _Phineas and Ferb_**

**A/N: I DO OWN MY OCs**

* * *

Coltrane lounged on his bed, satisfied with the night. The piercing ring of his cellphone, however, interrupted his happy thoughts. He checked the caller-id and saw it was Ben's number. He answered the call.

"Hey, what's up Ben?" he asked.

"Nothing much, how did you enjoy the rest of your evening?"

"Great, Stacy and I finally made up our differences."

"That's great dude, congrats."

"Thanks."

"Listen, you know how you kinda cut in on the dance floor?"

"Yeah?"

He heard Ben take a deep breath from the other side, "Listen, I know that was the heat of the moment and everything, but in your rush to get back with your ex, you totally broke poor Kristin's heart."

Coltrane could feel a rising panic in the pit of his stomach. Oh no, he forgot all about Kristin.

"A..a…and?" he stuttered.

"Well, it took me a good 15 minutes to get her to stop crying first of all." Ben began,

"Oh man, dude, I'm so sorr…"

"And It took me another 20 to explain to her parents what happened. You really hurt the poor girl."

"Man…I…I'm sorry dude, I…" Coltrane tried, but the words wouldn't form in his mouth.

"Wasn't thinking? Yes, I could see that, and I don't blame you, but you could have at least had the decency to explain to Kristin what you were going to do instead of just running off half-cocked like Laney lover boy!" Ben continued, getting angrier by the moment.

"Look…" Coltrane began

"Just….just save it Coltrane, I'm exhausted today and I'm really not in the mood for any of this tonight. Just…do me a favor, call Kristin up tomorrow, explain yourself and at least have the decency to call her parents and apologize to them."

"Hey, I'm trying to make an honest apology here…" Coltrane began, getting frustrated by Ben's lack of understanding.

"I don't want your apology Coltrane!" Ben shouted, startling Coltrane. As long as he knew Ben, he knew that Ben seldom got angry, or raised his voice.  
"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. The one you should really be apologizing to is Kristin. I know it'd make her feel a lot better if you did that."

Coltrane let out a heavy sigh, "Alright."

"Alright, goodnight."

Coltrane sighed as he looked at the clock. It was already past 1:30 in the morning. He guessed that he'd have to wait to make any amends.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Like I said, I'll get my newest work up in a few days.**


End file.
